The instant invention relates generally to vehicle pulling devices and more specifically it relates to a body trailer.
Numerous vehicle pulling devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be attached to the body of a person so that the person can tow the vehicle behind. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,953 to Giovannoni; U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,723 to Lemmon and U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,565 to Douglas et al all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.